Teach me how to love
by MzSCAgurlliee
Summary: Freddie starts dating this girl named sophia who is pressuring him to have sex. what will he do? Read and find out : please review.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is a new story of mine. I hope ya like****. :)**

Freddie's POV

I have this new girlfriend. Her name is Sophia. It was hard for me to go out with her because of the love of my life Carly. I still love her but it's just complicated. Carly, Sam and I all go to collage at UCLA in California. But anyway Sophia and I have been dating for about five months. She is expecting some things from me like *cough cough* sex. On Valentine's Day I wasn't able to give it to her because. I wasn't ready. And besides I didn't really know how to have sex. I approached this issue to by best friend Carly. I told her that I got scared. She laughed at me! Then looked at me and said "Your not serious. How can you be scared to have sex it all comes naturally" she started to sing _Every thing comes naturally, it comes naturally when your with me baby, every thing comes naturally, it comes naturally bay bay bay be. _

"Why are you mocking me?!?!" I say. She replies "Well Freddie. * Chuckles* you can't be scared" as she kneels behind me on my bed and wraps her arms around my waist. "Do you want me to teach you?" she says softly and seductively into my right ear.

I start to panic so I say "Oh no Carly you don't have to come on don't". "Oh please Freddie stop. I want to help. Besides it will be fun. And you get to have sex with the girl of your dreams. Hahaha" she teases.

"Are you sure?" I ask.

"Positive. Meet me at my dorm at 10 pm." She says as she digs her nails into my chest. " See ya later boy toy." I give her a mean look then laughed knowing that she was joking around. "Bye Carls."


	2. Chapter 2

**A brand new chapter. Enjoy. Thanks HSM-GREEK-GLEE-HARRYPOTTER-FAN For the review you have inspired me. Lol.**

Freddie's POV

It is 5 mins to ten and I am standing in front of Carly's dorm. Oh my goodness. I am so nervous. I'm about to have sex with my best friend!!!! I knocked on her door. I heard her cute little voice say. "Come in." I took a deep breath and walked in. and I saw Carly arched back on her bad with ONLY a bra and underwear on. Oh God she looked so sexy. "Hey Freddie you're early. Are you ready for our little sex lesson?" She asks me. " uh uuu uh um" I stutter.

"FREDDIE!!!! Come here." She says

I take a big gulp and walk toward her very slowly. She grabs my arm and pulls me down on top of her. "Ya know If I had known you were so hot I would have fucked you years ago." She grins. "Um thanks," I say.

"Kiss me Freddie" I look her In the eyes and started to kiss her. I grabbed her by her very fit ass and move my hand further down and parted her legs. Then I took of my shirt. She reached for the zipper of my pants and pulled it down. "Freddie you're really good at this why are you scared. You've gotta open up a bit." I started to kiss her on her neck, down to her collar bone, and down to her breasts. I took one and gave it a gentle squeeze. Carly moaned. "I love it when you do that. I love YOU Carly and no one else." "If you love me break up with her Freddie." She says softly as she looks into my eyes.

I say "Don't worry babe I will."

Then I reached for the clasp of her bra and took it off."Freddie take of these boxers." She says as she tries to pull them down. I help her. Then I pulled down her underwear and pushed my hips forward into her. "Freddie. I love you too." she says and smiles. I continue to hump her and she closes her eyes. I feel like I've pleased her a lot. I get off of her and said "will you be my girlfriend Carly Shay?"

"Freddie are you kidding me you don't even have to ask."

"Ok I was just making sure." I laugh

The next morning I saw Carly wrapped up in one of her sheets. I smile and say "Good morning babe" then I walk over and kissed her. "Hey um Freddie were you protected last night when we had sex?" I replied "WHAT? No!"

I angrily looks at me " Freddie how could you be so stupid! I tell you to come over so we can have sex but you don't come with a condom on. Real smart."

"Woah don't blame me. Your supposed to be on birth control." I yelled back at her.

"Freddie just leave." She tells me.

"Fine. Talk to ya later. I still love you" I put on my clothes, kissed her and left.


	3. Chapter 3

**A brand new chapter. Enjoy.**

Freddie's POV

It's been four weeks since I lost my virginity. I think I got Carly pregnant. I feel like such and idiot. But I didn't speak to her about it. I rarely spoke to her at all. I our relationship had just started and it was already going down the drain. Sometimes I would see her during lectures and she would just pass by me like I was invisible. I'm not even sure if we are still together. One day I walked into class and saw her seated next to Sam. I took a deep breathe and went to go talk to her. "Hey Carly. Hey Sam," I said shyly hoping she would reply back.

"Hey nub. Long time no speak. What have you been up to?" Sam asks.

"Carly I need to talk to you now. Can we go to the hall and talk?" I ask her.

"No, as you can see our lecture is about to start in five minutes," she answers.

"Please Carly? This is important."

"Fine." We walk out of the classroom. As soon as we got outside I put my arm around her and try to kiss her, but she pulls away.

"Carly? What is going on between us? Huh?" I asked her with deep concern.

"Nothing." She says as she looks to the side.

"Carly? Are you pregnant?" I ask.

"I don't feel like its any of your business," She tells me while she crosses her arms over her chest. I start to see tears come out of her eyes. I can't stand to see her like this. Her attitude has changed in the blink of an eye. I pull her in and hugged her tightly, never wanting to let her go. She cries even harder and rests her hands on my shoulder.

"Are you Carly? Please answer me. I need to know."

"I was… I got an abortion. That's why I've been trying to avoid you. Because you remind me of the sin I've committed. I'm so sorry Freddie. I should've told you." She starts to cry again and then looks away.

"Oh no. Carly why? Why didn't you tell me?" I cry along with her.

**To be continued… mainly cuz I got tired but wanted u guys to read the third chapter. Thanks sockstar for all your help. **


	4. authors note :

**Author's Note 3 **

Hey guys this isn't a new chapter. I want your opinion on what I should do for the next chapter. I kinda have writers block. And it's good to get involved with the people who read my stories. So um well u guys are really talented writers and have great ideas. So I'm hoping that u can share them with me so that I can use it in my next chapter. Thanks. I appreciate it. Read and review and tell me what u think I should do or just send me a message. Oh and follow me on my twitter at .com/mzscagurlliee thanks guys!!!! Tell me if your following me so I can follow you back. Thanks. Bye.


End file.
